1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fibers, and more specifically to microstructured optical fibers.
2. Technical Background
Optical fibers formed of glass materials have been in commercial use for more than two decades. Although such optical fibers have represented a quantum leap forward in the field of telecommunications, work on alternative optical fiber designs continues. One promising type of alternative optical fiber is the microstructured optical fiber, which includes holes or voids running longitudinally along the fiber axis. The holes generally contain air or an inert gas, but may also contain other materials. The majority of microstructured fibers have a plurality of holes located around the core, wherein the holes continue for a relatively long (e.g. for many tens of meters or more) distance along the length of the fiber, and typically the holes extend along the entire length of the optical fiber. These cladding holes are also most typically arranged in a regular, periodic formation around the core of the optical fiber. In other words, if cross sections of the optical fiber are taken along the length of the optical fiber, the same individual holes can be found in essentially the same periodic hole structure relative to one another. Examples of such microstructured fibers include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,522.
Microstructured optical fibers may be designed to have a wide variety of properties, and may be used in a wide variety of applications. For example, microstructured optical fibers having a solid glass core and a plurality of holes disposed in the cladding region around the core have been constructed. The position and sizes of the holes may be designed to yield microstructured optical fibers with dispersions ranging anywhere from large negative values to large positive values. Such fibers may be useful, for example, in dispersion compensation. Solid-core microstructured optical fibers may also be designed to be single moded over a wide range of wavelengths. Most solid-core microstructured optical fibers guide light by a total internal reflection mechanism; the low index of the holes acts to lower the effective index of the cladding region in which they are disposed.
Micro-structured optical fibers are typically manufactured by the so-called “stack-and-draw” method, wherein an array of silica rods and/or tubes are stacked in a close-packed arrangement to form a preform, that can be drawn into fiber using a conventional tower setup. There are several disadvantages to the stack and draw method. The awkwardness of assembling hundreds of very thin canes (defined by rods or tubes), as well as the possible presence of interstitial cavities when stacking and drawing cylindrical canes, may affect dramatically the fiber attenuation by introducing soluble and particulate impurities, undesired interfaces and inducing a reshaping or deformation of the starting holes. Moreover, the relatively low productivity and high cost make this method not much suitable for industrial production.